


Q's Best Christmas Ever

by Rivermoon1970



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec taking care of Q, All about Q, Angst and Porn, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fun with Honey Dust, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Tied up in ribbons, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: When there was no communication for three long days from Alec, Q was trying to hold it together. He didn't think Alec was coming home. let alone in time for Christmas, but when he did he had a present for Q, and it wasn't anything that Q expected, it was much, much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



Q was home for the holidays working on some new code to beef up security protocols in Q Branch. He wanted the work, he  _ needed _ the work. R had practically forced him out of the office because he kept hovering. He hadn’t heard from Alec in the last two days, his comm having been lost in a fight. Q hadn’t worried at first, but as time stretched out he was anxious because there was no communication from the agent. 

He tried to protest saying that he needed to stay there in case Alec got in touch with them, but R practically pushed him, physically, out of the office. She said that he needed rest and food, which he hadn’t been getting much of over those anxiety filled days. He knew he shouldn’t get so emotionally invested in the 00’s, but he couldn’t help it, he had gone and fallen for the second worst troublemaker in MI6. Bond being worse than Alec for getting into trouble by only a slim margin. He knew he was outnumbered when the rest of his minions stood by their computers and crossed their arms glaring at him. R told him she would call with any updates as they filtered in, but he needed rest as he was getting on all of their nerves. Finally, he gave into defeat. He had grabbed his laptop and his shoulder bag and left MI6 and was told to not come back till after the holidays. He thought they were kidding, but when threatened with mutiny, even Quartermasters knew when they were defeated.

Now he was sitting and fiddling with code, trying not to think the worst. He let his eyes wander to the Christmas tree in the corner of the flat he shared with Alec and sighed. The not knowing was always the worst. He sipped at his tea, a Christmas blend of his favored Earl Grey that had hints of cinnamon and allspice with white tea and just a tiny bit of chrysanthemum. It was an unexpected surprise, and though Q was a bit of a tea snob, he found he liked the combination. Next to his tea was a plate of biscuits he was nibbling on, finding that his appetite just wasn’t there. Absentmindedly he dunked one of the biscuits in his tea and ate, almost by rote. He was lost in the code, trying desperately to keep his mind off of Alec and the lack of communication.

Q’s two cats, Spike, a white blond with clear blue eyes was curled around his feet, trying to comfort him, and Xander, his loveable and large cat was trying to do everything he could to distract his human. Q knew what they were trying to do, they were always very sensitive to his moods, and when he was missing Alec, they were at their worst. He didn’t mind it, they were helping to keep him calm, almost reassuring him that everything would be okay. He sighed as he stared at his computer, having a hard time concentrating. He buried his fingers in Xander’s too long hair, the tortoise shell colors making Q smile just a bit. The cat meowed plaintively, then jumped in Q’s lap, turning a few times to get comfortable. Then the deep purr against his stomach had Q relaxing for just a moment. 

Q was startled awake when he felt a hand stroke through his hair, fingers gently massaging the back of his neck. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. When he turned sleepy eyes up to see who was there, his breath hitched and his heart hammered in his chest.

“Alec,” Q said almost tearfully as he jumped out of the chair, dislodging Xander,  and flung himself into Alec’s arms. He wasn’t usually one for any type of histrionics, but having no word from his lover had made him crazy. He practically melted as he was pulled close, arms wrapped around him, his forehead gently kissed.

“Shh, love. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“No, you’re not you bastard,” Q whispered, but without much malice to his voice. Alec softly chuckled as he lifted Q in his arms and walked them to the bedroom. They closed the door to keep the cats out for the time being. All Q wanted was Alec.

“Things went wrong almost from the start. The informant was a double agent, he was working both sides waiting to see who would come out the winner, so to speak. But, we know more now about SPECTRE, than we did previously. I gave R my report, though with no help from Bond, then came straight home to you.”

Q stood there and tried not to shake with the emotion that was caught in his heart. He didn’t like to give in to his fears, and he wasn’t sure why he had now. It wasn’t like missions hadn’t gone wrong in the past, and it wasn’t like Alec hadn’t given him a near heart-attack a time or two before. Q wondered if it was just the holidays making him more emotional than than he normally would be. He tried to make Christmas special for the both of them, Alec never really having one growing up, and Q never actually paying attention to the holiday before. For some reason the last three years with Alec, he wanted to celebrate everything with him, and to its fullest. If he lost his love during Christmas, Q wasn’t sure if he’d ever come back from that.

“Alec, I should angry with you,” Q pouted, but then Alec was putting his hands on him, slipping the jumper he was wearing off him and lifting the t-shirt he had on underneath. Warm, calloused fingers made gentle circles along his stomach and sides.

“But you aren’t.” Alec bussed a kiss on Q’s jaw, his fingers continuing to caress the flesh underneath the offending shirt. He pulled back and lifted it off of Q then went back to kissing along his jaw, cheeks, neck, everywhere but Q’s lips. 

“You’re a bastard,” Q whispered the sentiment again as he tried in earnest to get the infuriating man to kiss him on the mouth.

“Mm, hmm, but you’ve always known that, love.” Alec moved his hands down to the waistband of the soft pyjama bottoms Q was wearing, and hooked his thumbs in them as he pulled Q closer. Finally, after several frustrating minutes Alec pressed his lips against Q’s in a kiss. Q’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let his mouth fall open slightly. His lover took advantage and slipped his tongue inside, just long enough for a teasing taste.

“Alec,” Q moaned as he started to try to take off Alec’s own clothes, but his hands were caught in a tight grip. 

“Not yet. Sit on the bed, I have an early present for you.” Alec smiled then pulled away, much to Q’s disappointment. He waited somewhat impatiently for his lover to return. Which wasn’t long at all, but Q didn’t want to be separated from Alec, at least not so soon after his return. When the 00 came back into the bedroom he had a gift bag in his hand.

“Alec, what is this?” Q eyed the bag suspiciously.

“Open it up and look inside.” Alec had a cheeky smile and it just made Q narrow his eyes at his lover, but he did as Alec asked. Dipping his hand in the bag he pulled out a roll of one inch thick red and gold velvet ribbon. Quirking a brow, Q set it aside and didn’t ask any questions quite yet. He reached in the bag again and took out a small box. When he lifted it he noticed it had a slight weight to it. Holding it up he saw the name of the company Kama Sutra. Opening it up Q pulled out a small pot that had the words Honey Dust on the side. He unscrewed the lid and noticed a little feather duster and a very fine powder that did indeed have a faint smell of honey. Intrigued, but wanting to see what else Alec had in the bag, he screwed the lid back on and set it aside. Putting his hand back in, he then pulled out a bottle of Kama Sutra brand Almond and Honey massage oil. Chuckling and shaking his head he set that aside as well. He dipped his hand into the bag one last time and pulled out another box. This one held a masterbation sleeve. Q didn’t even try to stop the blush that creeped up on his cheeks.

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” Q leaned back on his elbows, giving Alec the full display of his naked torso.

“Oh, I have so many things on my mind Love. Now, do you trust me Q?” Alec looked at him with warmth and so much love in his eyes that it made Q’s pulse jump and his heart beat a little faster.

“Always Alec.” His love moved to straddle him and hover just above him. He bent down and took Q’s mouth in a searing kiss as his hands wandered his exposed flesh. Moaning into the kiss, Q was finding it hard to stay up on his elbows. Alec pulled back, then hooked his fingers in Q’s pyjama bottoms once more, but this time he pulled them off him in one swift move. 

“Get in the middle of the bed on your stomach.” Q didn’t take long to comply with Alec’s request. He was laying naked and stretched out and breathlessly waited in anticipation of Alec’s plan. He melted into the mattress as he felt his lover straddle his thighs. Then he heard the snap of a cap and a moment later oil covered hands started to stroke his back in long even strokes. Alec’s hands were firm in the massage and Q felt his muscles in his back relax inch by glorious inch as he was stroked. He moaned at the sheer pleasure of the massage, even when Alec dug into particularly deep knots around his neck and shoulders. 

Hands stroked up his sides, then back down again, Alec gripping tight as he went. Q was simultaneously relaxing, and getting hard. His cock was filling, little by little, as the massage went on, the strong hands stroking him expertly pulled little sounds of pleasure from him. Then he felt Alec shifting down, and those strong hands were massaging his buttocks, kneading and stroking the firm globes as he moved down to his hips. Q was beginning to breath heavily as his cock hardened even more, but Alec wasn’t done with him yet. He paid similar attention to his legs, then his arms. Q was practically wanting to hump the bed under him just to get some relief.

Q moaned in protest when Alec moved away from him and shuffled around in the room for a moment. He felt a warm, wet washcloth wiping him down. Then the soft feel of a dry towel was drying him off. Q wondered just what Alec was going to do when he was told to turn onto his back. Alec popped the cap on the massage oil once again and once again those firm hands were stroking him. This time it was his chest and stomach. Alec expertly massaged his front while straddled across his waist. Alec’s own half-hard cock brushed against his own aching erection. He tried to thrust up, but Alec held his hips, then leaned down and kissed his mouth, swiping his tongue along his lips and moaning at the pleasant buzz that was going straight to his cock.

“Alec,” Q begged, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for.

“Patience Love. Tonight is all about you.” Alec sat back up, to Q’s minor disappointment. But then those hands were doing their magic once again.

By the time Alec was once again cleaning him off, Q thought he was going to melt right through the mattress. He stretched out and if he could have, he would have purred like a kitten. He cracked an eye open as Alec once again moved off the bed, but this time it was to grab a pair of scissors to cut strips of the velvet ribbon. 

“Arms above your head.” Alec smiled wickedly, but Q was curious what he was going to do, so he easily complied. When the longer piece was first threaded through the slats in their headboard, then the wrists were tied together, Q squirmed on the bed. “Relax, here, if you need to release your wrists because it’s uncomfortable, just tug on this end.” Q lifted his eyes to see that Alec had tied an expertly done bow out of the pretty red and gold velvet. The end in question was in easy distance to either hand. “Beautiful.” Alec smiled as he grabbed the smaller piece and tied a bow around Q’s neck. Bending down Alec took Q’s mouth once again in a slow, sensuous kiss. Alec trust his tongue inside and got a better taste of him. Their tongues twined together in an erotic dance that had Alec thrusting down onto Q’s still hard cock. 

When he finally pulled away, Alec smirked at the debauched look on his lover’s face. Kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair and the ribbon around his neck make for a very pretty picture indeed.

“I’ve caught you Q,” Alec’s playful tone told Q that there was more to come.

“And just what are you going to do with me now 006?” Q teased back as he looked up with hooded eyes darkened with lust.

“Oh, so many things Quartermaster, and you are going to love every, single minute of it, trust me.” The twinkle in Alec’s eyes had Q shivering once again in anticipation. He carefully watched as his lover picked up the pot of the Honey Dust and unscrewed the lid, grabbed the little feather duster and swirled it in the sweet smelling fine powder. Alec tapped the end as he let some of the dust fall across Q’s dark nipples. Bending down Alec took his time, licking up the dust and sucking a nipple in his mouth. Q let out a shocked breath at the spike in pleasure that travelled down his whole body. After suckling and nibbling one nipple, Alec let his tongue trail along Q’s chest, then giving the same attention to the other nipple.

Q was writhing as his breath hitched at what Alec was doing to him. His lover sat back up and grabbed the pot once more and sprinkled more of the sweet dust all over Q’s chest. Alec took his time, licking and sucking up the dust moaning in the back of his throat as he marked his lover all down his naked torso.

Alec didn’t let up as he did the same to the rest of Q’s body, paying attention to those little spots that Alec knew drove Q crazy. His cock was hard and leaking, and Q was whining and making little incomprehensible noises as his lover continued to ravish his body.

The little pot was set aside for the moment when Alec took the head of Q’s cock into his mouth.

“Alec,” Q panted as he tried to thrust up into that warm familiar mouth. “Please love,” Q begged yet again. He needed some kind of relief, but had a feeling that it was going to be a while before Alec finally let him cum.

Closing his eyes, Q finally gave himself over to the pleasure of Alec’s mouth. The man took his time, running his tongue along the length of him, sucking him down, and even when he hit the back of Alec’s throat his lover relaxed even more and let the head slipped even further. Alec took his time, giving Q as much pleasure as he could.

“God, so good,” Q’s noises got louder, his moans deeper, and his body tensed slightly. He felt like Alec was worshipping him, and making him fall apart little by little. Neither of them had ever taken the intimacy of a blow job for granted. It wasn’t just a means to an end, it was more than just physical pleasure. Alec poured his love into what he was doing, and it almost overwhelmed Q. He often thought the act of fellatio was infinitely more intimate and arousing than penetration. Though he didn’t knock that either, but Q could get lost in the feeling of Alec’s mouth on him. He was so lost in the sensations moving through him that he hadn’t noticed right away that Alec had moved.

“Come on Alec, please,” Q groaned that his lover had stopped, but in just a moment he felt cool liquid on his cock, then something tight was sliding down over him. When he glanced down he saw Alec had the sleeve over him and was gripping it in his hand. Q thrust up and very nearly came.

Alec chuckled low in his throat, as he once again opened the pot of the Honey Dust, but this time, he tilted his head back and sprinkled it in his mouth. Then gripping Q’s silicon wrapped cock tightly in his hand he bent down and kissed him, open mouthed as he began to jerk him off. Alec ravished Q’s mouth, the sweet taste of the honey dust exploding on his tongue as he explored his lover’s mouth. He thrust up and felt his body tightening, he was so close now, he just needed Alec to let him come.

Alec fumbled his free hand for the little duster, and pulled his mouth away for just a moment.

“Open your mouth, Q.” The Quartermaster let his mouth drop open as his eyes fluttered closed when the sweet taste hit his own tongue. Alec didn’t let up on his cock, or his mouth and when a tongue was thrust in, tasting him, deep moans coming from Alec as he kept tugging and pulling on Q’s cock. Q made an obscene sound as his body jerked and tightened, his hands pulled against their binding, his leg flailed as he came inside the sleeve while Alec still had his tongue down his throat.

Alec kissed him once more as he reached up and tugged on the end of the bow, releasing Q from the makeshift restraint. The boffin had collapsed down and was panting hard from the orgasm. Alec settled on top of him, and ghosted his clean fingers along his jaw, watching those beautiful eyes flutter, fighting against the sleep Alec knew was coming.

“I love you Q.”

The goofy smile charmed Alec down to his very core as Q looked up at him.

“I love you, Alec.”

“Merry Christmas Love.”

Q basked in the warmth and love he felt radiating from Alec. All worry about the 00’s safety had dissipated as he was wrapped up in strong arms and held close. 

“Best Christmas present ever.” Q wrapped his arms around Alec, not caring that they needed to to clean up and probably change their sheets, they would do that in a little while. For now, he just wanted to bask as he was held close. He didn’t want to say that the best Christmas present was the fact that his lover came back to him alive and in one piece. And for once he didn’t even care about his precious equipment. It meant nothing at the moment, only knowing Alec was here and in his arms was the important part. The rest would sort itself out tomorrow, where he would most definitely return the favor, but for now he just wanted to rest, to give into the sleep that was pulling him under within the safety of Alec’s arms.


End file.
